It can be beneficial to be able to determine a position of an actuator member while an actuator is operating. Such position information can be used to evaluate the actuator's efficiency or other performance characteristics, to optimize an operation performed by the actuator, to determine characteristics of an environment or system in which the actuator operates, etc.
Therefore, it will be appreciated the improvements are continually needed in the art of position sensing for actuators. Such improvements can be useful in wellsite pumping operations, and in other well operations.